


Good Graces

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, Secret Relationship, its really cute i promise, they go to the aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "Maggie thinks that trying to impress Kara may kill her. For four weeks, she’s spent a small fortune on pizza and potstickers, watched way too many non-Nora Ephron romantic comedies, and her and Alex have to sneak around like a couple of horny teenagers. Maggie hates feeling like she’s back in the closet, with nobody knowing about a relationship she’s ready to shout from the rooftops. But she’s falling more and more for Alex, and if being with her means winning over Kara, well then, she’ll do it even if it takes an eternity."Or,Alex decides that Kara shouldn't know about her and Maggie dating until Maggie is forgiven for breaking Alex's heart. Cue Maggie trying her hardest to impress the younger Danvers sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and probably trash because I'm a #SlutforSanvers. Also I havent slept in like three days so there's that. Enjoy!

Alex Danvers has never been happier than she is right now.

 

She’s eaten half of a meat lover’s pizza, is half way through her second bottle of fancy microbrew beer, and her favorite episode of Law and Order: SVU is currently playing on TV.

 

Oh, and Maggie Sawyer is straddling her on the couch, the detective’s hands making their way up under Alex’s shirt, her touch setting Alex alight. Maggie kisses her with more passion and forcefulness than ever before. This time, there is no surprise, no doubt or regret. There’s only two women and their insatiable desire for one another.

 

Considering the  _ things _ Maggie does to Alex’s body, it’s almost a miracle that she can even register the fact her phone is ringing. It’s most definitely a miracle that she manages to answer it before it goes to voicemail.

 

“H-hello?” she stammers, trying desperately to ignore Maggie kissing her neck softly, her hands fiddling with the strings of Alex’s pyjama pants. 

 

“Alex? You sound weird,” Kara replies, and Alex can almost hear the frown in her voice. She jerks up and pushes Maggie off of her in one movement. The detective pouts-  _ she literally pouts like a child _ \- and Alex is even more annoyed at her sister’s horrible timing.

 

“Just, um, just ran to get the phone, it was in my bedroom” Alex manages to get out; Maggie takes her free hand, playing absentmindedly with her fingers. Alex feels her heart skip a beat. The few days since Maggie had first appeared on Alex’s doorstep and kissed the crap out of her have been the best of Alex’s life. They had spent the last day or two working side by side during the day, and using their nights to bask in each other’s company, each content with nothing but the other.

 

“I have potstickers and I’m on my way over,” Kara says, and Alex can hear the faint ‘whoosh’ of Kara flying.

 

“NO,” she yelps all too quickly, “I’m, uh, I’m busy.”

 

“It’s nine o’clock on a Wednesday night,” Kara scoffs, “you’re not busy.” 

 

“Maggie’s coming over to watch a movie,” wincing as she fibs to her sister, hoping she’ll let the matter lie.

 

“I’ll come join you,” she says curtly, “we can all hang out together. I can get to know your  _ friend _ ,” Alex sighs because she knows Kara - human puppy, Kara Danvers - is angry at Maggie for the way she treated the agent. So Alex just kind of hasn’t told her about it yet. Which is fine, she convinces herself, because it’s so brand new. 

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Alex grumbles, before hanging up and turning her attention back to Maggie.

 

“You’re gonna have to sit on the other couch and put on a shirt,” Alex tells her. Maggie just sits up straighter. “Kara’s on her way over.”

 

“Should… should I be worried?” Maggie asks, a crease between her eyebrows.

 

“About Kara? No, she’ll be civil.”

 

“About the fact you haven’t told her about us yet. Are you not ready for this? Do you need more time?” Alex takes Maggie’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly.

 

“Oh, god no, not at all, Maggie. I’m so ready for this it’s insane,” she assures her girlfriend. Maggie doesn’t look convinced. “It’s just… Kara and I are very overprotective of each other.” Maggie laughs.

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

 

“My sister is the best and kindest person I know, but… but you really hurt me. And while I might be willing to move past it all, Kara might be a little bit harder to convince.”

 

“Alex, I think it might be physically impossible for you to keep a secret from your sister.”

 

“I just want her to get to know you as you, not as my girlfriend. Let her warm up to you before telling her anything.” Maggie raises an eyebrow, and Alex does her best not to squirm under the gaze.

 

“Fine,” Maggie relents and Alex breathes a sigh of relief. “But promise me it won’t be for too long.”

 

“I swear,” Alex replies, placing a chaste kiss on Maggie’s lips. The door knocks as they pull apart, and Alex jumps up to answer it, anxious as she sees the way Kara’s eyes narrow at Maggie when she walks in.

 

“Kara, hey, so good to see you again,” Maggie says warmly, standing to greet the girl.

 

“Maggie,” Kara says with a small nod. She places the food container and six-pack on the coffee table, as far away from Maggie as she can. Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“We were about to choose a movie to watch,” the agent says, giving her sister a pointed look. “Sawyer, since you’re the guest why don’t you choose?” Alex hopes to god that Maggie makes a choice that Kara will appreciate. She breathes a sigh of relief when she hears Maggie say ‘When Harry Met Sally’.

Kara’s face lights up before she can stop herself, schooling her features as soon as she remembers she’s supposed to be playing bad-cop. Alex chokes back a laugh, and even Maggie - as nervous as she is - manages a small smile.

 

“Yeah, that sounds okay,” Kara says nonchalantly.

 

“It’s actually one of my favourites,” Maggie confesses and Alex groans.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

“Meg Ryan as Sally was my first crush ever on a girl.”

 

“Was it the hair or the librarian glasses?” Kara asks with a snort.

 

“Actually, it was the tight high-waisted jeans and killer ass,” Maggie answers with a shrug, and Kara chokes on her beer, liquid coming out of her nose. Maggie feels her phone buzz in her pocket and checks it while Kara cleans herself up.

 

_ Play nice _ , the text from Alex reads, and Maggie looks up to see her girlfriend raising a single eyebrow in her direction. Maggie taps out a reply.

 

_ I will if she does. _

 

///

 

Maggie thinks that trying to impress Kara may kill her. For four weeks, she’s spent a small fortune on pizza and potstickers, watched way too many non-Nora Ephron romantic comedies, and her and Alex have to sneak around like a couple of horny teenagers. Maggie hates feeling like she’s back in the closet, with nobody knowing about a relationship she’s ready to shout from the rooftops. But she’s falling more and more for Alex, and if being with her means winning over Kara, well then, she’ll do it even if it takes an eternity.

 

(She really hopes it doesn’t take an eternity.)

 

Maggie approaches Alex in the DEO break room, placing her hand on the small of Alex’s back, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“Stop, we’ll get caught!” Alex admonishes, but Maggie just kisses her again.

 

“There’s nobody else in here.”

 

“There are eyes and ears all over the DEO, believe me.” Maggie rolls her eyes, and pours herself a coffee before turning back to Alex.

 

“I wanna take you on a date,” Maggie tells Alex, a little smug, taking a small step towards her. “An all day affair on Sunday.” She takes another step, closing the gap between them. “Just us. No sisters.” She leans forward, until their lips are almost touching. She hears Alex gulp, and smirks cockily. 

 

The door opens with a bang, and Alex jumps away from Maggie. The detective looks pointedly at the intrusion: Supergirl standing in her stupid superhero pose, glaring at Maggie.

 

“Supergirl. Hi.”

 

“Detective Sawyer,” she replies with a curt nod. Maggie refrains from rolling her eyes at the hero, and the lengths she was going to to protect her sister. Maggie had figured out that Supergirl was Kara about a week into dating Alex. It wasn’t too hard to piece together; Alex’s overprotective nature when it came to Supergirl, Kara’s ability to get to Alex’s place moments after saying she was leaving work. The fact that Kara’s entire disguise relied on a pair of glasses. Maggie knows she’s a good detective, but she’s sure a grade schooler could figure out Supergirl’s identity if they paid close enough attention.

 

“So what are you two talking about?” Kara asks.

 

“Nothing,” Alex blurts.

 

“Just making plans for Sunday,” Maggie says at the same time. She tilts her head, almost challenging Kara. 

 

Kara fold her arms, staring Maggie down.

 

Alex rests her head in her hand, wishing she didn’t have to witness her girlfriend and her sister act like children.

 

“You know who would love to join you to hang out? Kara.” Supergirl says.

 

“Oh, you know Kara?” Maggie asks, feigning surprise, “well then the two of you should join us on Sunday.” Kara’s eyes widen as Alex sighs; she knows that Maggie is too smart for her own good.

 

“I, uh, I-” Kara stutters, trying to come up with an excuse. Maggie downs the last of her coffee and heads towards the door.

 

“See you Sunday, Danvers,” she says, before turning to Kara and deciding to get at least one secret out in the open. “You too, Little Danvers.”

 

///

 

Maggie insists on driving them so the location remains a surprise. 

 

Kara insists on sitting in the back seat and pouting like a petulant child for the whole car ride because  _ Alex, not letting me fly is racist against Kryptonians.  _

 

Kara fills the twenty minute car ride with rapid-fire questions that Maggie answers with ease, and Maggie can feel Alex relax bit by bit the more they interact.

 

And then, when Maggie hears Kara gasp in delight, she knows that her idea was a stroke of pure genius.

 

“The  _ aquarium _ ???” Kara screeches as they drive into the carpark, and Alex just laughs. Kara tumbles from the car as soon as it’s in park and bounds for the entrance, Alex and Maggie following closely behind.

 

It turns out, the aquarium is the perfect place to take Alex (and Kara) on a date. Kara is so mesmerised by the aquatic life that she pays absolutely no attention to her sister or Maggie, always ahead of them, gazing in awe at the hypnotic creatures. So Maggie finds herself actually holding her girlfriend’s hand  _ in public _ and in  _ close proximity to Kara Danvers _ . And instead of studying the fish that surround her, she starts to study Alex’s smile, so bright, so full as she watches her sister. It feels so domestic and family oriented that Maggie feels her stomach begin to twist in the anticipation of a future with Alex Danvers, something she knows is way too soon to properly consider. So instead, she turns her focus to Kara and the way she dances about the tanks. 

 

Maggie Sawyer has seen many faces of bliss. She’s reunited lost children with worried parents, she’s saved helpless kittens from tall oak trees, she’s pleasured women in ways they’ll never forget. And yet, the most blissful face she’s ever seen is the innocent delight that erupts from Kara Danvers in a goddamn aquarium.

 

Maggie’s starting to understand why Alex is so enamoured with and protective of Kara, because Maggie’s starting to feel the same way.

 

///

 

Sitting under the intense glare of Kara Danvers, Maggie suddenly understands the meaning of fear; she’s sure Kara could incinerate her with a less powerful look. They sit across from each other at a cafeteria table. Maggie spots Alex lining up to get them all lunch, and she suddenly wishes she had volunteered for the job instead.

 

“So…” Kara says.

“So,” Maggie replies.

 

“Are we gonna keep pretending that you’re not dating my sister?” Kara asks, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. Maggie laughs nervously.

 

“Haha, what? We’re not-”

 

“Save it, Maggie.”

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Literally the whole time. You two are about as subtle as a foghorn.”

 

Maggie can feel herself blush at Kara’s words, with no idea how to respond. Luckily, Kara keeps talking.

 

“I know I don’t have to give you The Talk, Maggie. Because you already know that Alex is the most important person in my life and that I have crazy superhuman powers along with the support of an entire secret government agency who wants Alex just as safe and happy as I do.”

 

“I know,” Maggie says earnestly, “And you should know… you should know that Alex is the most important person in my life, too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I… I can’t imagine my life without her in it, and to be honest, I never want to.” Maggie sits up a little straighter after divulging her feelings to Kara, confident in her feelings for Alex more than anything else in her life. “She makes me wanna be the best I can be, so I promise that I will be,” she says with an air of finality.

 

Kara smiles at her sister’s girlfriend - the first genuine one she’s ever given to Maggie - and leans back in her chair.

 

“You’re not too bad, Sawyer.”

 

“My friends get to call me Maggie.”

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

///

 

Maggie Sawyer has never been as happy as she is right now.

 

She’s just eaten her weight in Chinese food, the wine has made her feel nice and floaty, and her feet rest comfortably in her girlfriend’s lap.

 

Oh, and her girlfriend's sister is telling her all about Alex’s punk rock phase in high school.

 

Alex is pouting like a child and Maggie can’t stop laughing at Kara’s impression of Alex. It’s a quiet Friday night after a busy week at work, and Maggie’s heart is full of nothing but love and contentment as she hears Alex call Kara a ‘Kryptonian pain in my ass’ with a smile on her face.

 

Maggie doesn’t really know how she got to the point where a badass secret agent and alien puppy were the most important people in her world, but, well, here she is, happier than she’s ever been with nothing but Danvers in her future.

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS FIND ME ON TUMBLR MY URL IS MURDERSHEGOAT LEAVE ME MESSAGES AND PROMPTS MAYBE AND WE CAN BE FRIENDS.


End file.
